Descent
by Kagha
Summary: Delve into the thoughts of Toa Nuparu as he and his team descend into the ocean in the Toa Terrain Crawler. Orig. post date: 22/3/09


A stagnant abyss of black had taken place. Occasionally, the darkness would be broken by the flicker of a bioluminescent Rahi crawling along the walls or the vague residue of what would probably be a strong sunbeam higher in the surface waters. Little was done to illuminate the unthinkable narrowness of the tunnel, or the surprisingly dense amount of life found within it. The inhabitants of the tunnel seemed to be perfectly fine with this seclusion. However, their satisfaction would be soon broken.

A bright sphere broke the darkness.

From the jagged surface of the cave wall, a pair of humungous yellow eyes, suddenly visible in the light of the distant sphere, curiously turned upward to investigate the new arrival. Rahi down here rarely ever got to see such a bright light in their lives, so this would obviously be a shock.

The light got closer. With proximity, the shape of the source became apparent. The light broke up and separated into rows of individual sparks, illuminating a long body of metal. It shot through the ocean tunnel at a formidable pace, kicking up clouds of heavy vapor behind it. To any intelligent life that had developed on the surface, it would appear to be some kind of vehicle. But to the surrounding Rahi, it was the harbinger of an untimely demise.

To the beings inside, though, neither was the case. It was a vessel, yes, but not an ordinary one. It was a native ocean Rahi rigged up with excessive mechanical and technological modifications to serve as a sort of "craft", a disturbing feat in at of itself, especially to some people. And as for a harbinger of death, only to those who would dare cross their path.

Should one peer outside of the vehicle, one would notice the eyes of the gathered Rahi cloud up abruptly, as if a fuse had blown inside. Since vision was essential in this shadowy world, the people in the vessel had just caused a premature death to an entire generation of Rahi by simply passing by. However, the passengers took no mind of what might be happening outside of their little cage. And even if they were aware, no small welfare measured up to what was in stake. Should they fail on their mission, the entire universe would pay the price...

_"De__ep sea descending record."_

Those words marked the beginning of the rest of the life of Nuparu.

The Toa of Earth sat at the far end of the inside of the Terrain Crawler, among the other Toa Mahri. Light from the neon tubes in the ceiling shimmered through the water and reflected off his armor, making him shine like a black specter in the relatively dim lighting of the vehicle. The effect carried over to the other Toa too.

Each of them wore a dark expression; appropriate for the nightmare they were just going to enter. Here they were, in an environment basically alien to them, on a quest that balanced the fate of the universe on their shoulders, up against a gang of opponents whose deadly capability escaped the comprehension of the Toa. Had Nuparu been a lesser being, he would run away and probably go insane, or commit suicide then and there. But Nuparu was a Toa. And, like his ancestors that had gone before him, he would fulfill his mission.

Nuparu's thoughts were broken when the same mechanical voice from before droned again, followed by thin mechanical arms unfolding to distribute their tools. _"Release Earth Blade; Shield."_

Nuparu took the said weapons and regarded them with a particular curiosity. It felt so strange to be holding such tools, large and thin and carved for deadly use. He was used to mundane instruments, wrenches and such, the tools that had molded the shape of his hands after centuries of use. But now that shape was gone, replaced by the slim, dexterous form of a Toa, and further implemented by frills and dark blue spikes - the features of a sea animal. His entire body had changed as well. Upon coming to Voya Nui, he had gone from the small, compact form of a Matoran to the tall, spread-out body of a Toa; further changes occurred since his descent through the Cord with his comrades and friends. His forearms and lower legs had become eerily disproportionate to the rest of his body, but made it up with wide membranous frills spreading out of them. His feet had expanded into robust flippers, and he grew fins off his thighs and shoulders in place of the thick armor of before. Even his mask had changed, turning from rugged and spiky to a smooth, silver piece with a visor and a gilled tube. He had also recently discovered new organs on his back, able to produce light at his will. Nuparu had been a scientist as well as an inventor in his time, and he knew that his new form was best fitted for this new environment. All his fins and frills, the streamline of his mask, and his slim figure allowed for easy maneuverability and extensive agility. His visor would block off pressure from reaching his eyes, and the photophores on his back would be helpful if used properly. And his new weapons were for good ol' smacking.

Nuparu allowed himself a light smirk, but dark thoughts still hung over the fringes of his mind. _But even with all these new powers and abilities,_ he thought, _will we be enough to d__efeat the Barraki?_

_"Th__ree... two... one..."_

The sudden words drained Nuparu, and his body turned rigid. The pressure in the water of the Crawler began to increase, and it was getting intensely cold, but that was not the reason for his anxiety. It was because, of everyday he'd worked, everyday he labored on the island of Mata Nui, every moment he set his life to helping his village and his people, every battle he had fought, every confrontation he had made... all of it led up to this mission. This day.

_"D__estination reached."_

Nuparu forced his mouth open, and let out a breath. With the exhalation, so was his tension released, replaced by a strong determination. The ceiling separated to release a large compartment containing the signature silver-red revolvers that the Toa Mahri had salvaged - the Cordak Blasters.

From across the room, the bulky being known as Axonn lumbered into view. "Mission objective: Retrieve Mask of Life," he said, his voice broadcasted through a radio of his water-fit suit.

"I'm ready," Kongu said. Nuparu's eyes met his, and the two shared a grin. What the source of the humor was was widely unknown, but nonetheless there was.

"Time is limited," Axonn reminded them.

Nuparu nodded, and swayed his body to the large hatch that led outside of the Crawler. Outside, which led to the vast, dark ocean. A world nobody had ever seen before, of cold and darkness, of potential foes in the common Rahi themselves. A place where death could be waiting around any corner, a place where the most foul of criminals lurked in the depths. A place Nuparu couldn't wait to see.

A loud hydraulic hiss exploded from the hatch and vapor formed as it opened. The Crawler had adapted to the outside conditions as they descended, so the massive pressure and cold was no surprise. Even though he was a being of Onu descent, he was still surprised at how fast his eyes adapted to the immediate darkness.

Jaller stepped forward, a steely look in his eyes. With a wave of his arm, he proceeded to lead the Toa Mahri into the darkness.

"Lets go."


End file.
